Exploration and Games
by ReadYourHeartOut
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru on a typical day after school. Punishment games are involved, and Kaoru is too loud. Lemony goodness. Please r&r, VERY HikaruxKaoru.


**A/N: I watched the first 10 episodes of O.H.S Host Club today and I fell totally in love with it, so I must write about it! Not to mention…the twins are attacking my mind, forcing me to write. And it's a l-l-l-lemon! HikaruxKaoru, so if you have a problem with that, don't read (I can't imagine how you could have a problem with it and still watch this series…)! If not, r&r! I remain, as always, your humble servant, Mpathy.**

Hikaru and I were always in our own world. Anything outside was dangerous, anyone outside could be an enemy. So we trusted only each other. It had been like that since we were children, and we weren't planning on changing any time soon. My brother and I loved each other more than anything or anyone else in the world. We had only realized the year before that our love was a bit…different from most brothers.

**Flashback**

Naturally, although we could easily have each had our own, we insisted on sharing a room. We were too close to sleep far away from each other, and our parents understood that.

"Hikaru…" I muttered quietly, glancing over to his bed. Hikaru heard me, just as he always did.

"What is it…Kaoru?" he asked, sitting up in his bed and looking over at me. He asked, but he undoubtedly knew what was wrong with me. I blushed slightly and stared down at my lap.

"I…it's cold…" I explained. To say the least, I was a bit more…sensitive than my brother. "I don't guess…you'd come keep me warm?" Hikaru smiled at me.

"Of course I will, Kaoru," he said, standing and walking over to my bed, crawling in next to me and wrapping his arms around me. I smiled happily as he whispered into my ear, "Better?"

"Yes…" I replied, placing a hand over his, which was resting on my stomach. "Thank you, Hikaru…" I closed my eyes once more, happy not to be alone in my bed anymore. After a moment, however, I felt his fingers on my cheek and turned to see him gazing at me with an unusual look on his face.

"What's the matter…Hikaru?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He smiled.

"It's nothing. I was just…thinking…" I took this answer as good enough and settled back down. I was almost asleep when I felt Hikaru's lips on mine. My eyes opened wide, but I didn't move. When he pulled away from me, we just looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. Finally, he lay back down next to me, not saying a word about what had just happened. I didn't see any need to argue with him, turning and leaning my head against his shoulder. That was the night that things…changed between us.

**End flashback**

Of course, Hikaru and I were still as close as ever, if not closer, after that night. But we definitely behaved differently. Not around other people of course, and certainly not around our parents, but whenever we got a chance to be alone…well, like I said, things were _different_. Now, more than ever, we were glad to be sharing a bedroom.

"Ah. Hikaru, I…" I whispered as he pushed me against our bedroom door, locking it quickly; Hikaru was a little forceful sometimes, but he would never have hurt me unless I asked him to. He kissed me, forcing me into silence, but pulled away after a moment to see me blushing.

"Do you not want to, Kaoru?" he asked, placing a hand on my cheek and looking into my eyes. I loved how genuinely concerned he was; my brother would do anything for me. I smiled just a little and shook my head.

"Of course I do," I told him. "But we have to be quiet this time; we don't want another of the maids telling Mom and Dad again. You know if they found out…"

"They'd put us in separate rooms," said Hikaru, nodding. We both agreed that would be torture too awful to bear. "I know, Kaoru. We'll just try to be quiet this time…" I nodded and closed my eyes as he leaned down to kiss my neck, affirming once again that he was, in fact, the _seme_ in this relationship.

"H-Hikaru…" I whispered; he knew that my neck was always a very vulnerable spot. I squirmed a little, but he pressed me backward against the door with the rest of his body, keeping me still and forcing a quiet moan from my throat. No matter how often that happened, it always embarrassed me.

"Kaoru, I thought you were going to try harder," he laughed, shaking his head; it was always me that got too…vocal.

"I know, but…you're not being fair…" I argued, looking away and blushing.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru," Hikaru replied, catching my eye just for a second before kissing my lips again. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I forgive you," I said as he reached down and removed my Ouran HS jacket, tossing it to the floor before doing the same with his own. I hated it when he went so slowly and teased me, but he knew that if he waited long enough, I would get desperate and start begging, and he liked that. Having taken off my jacket, Hikaru continued downward, unbuttoning my shirt and working his lips down my chest. That made me blush darker and moan his name a time or two.

"H-Hikaru…" I whispered as he finally pulled my shirt off. "I think…maybe we should go over there…" I nodded toward the back of the room—toward our bed—and he agreed, pulling me in that direction then pushing me down on my back to stare up at him and beg him with my eyes to join me. He smirked and did so, kissing me as I forced his shirt down off his shoulders.

"This is strange," he laughed, breaking away just to torture me. "You're being more aggressive than usual. What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know, Hikaru," I replied, really wishing we weren't talking. "I've just been thinking about this all day…and now you're teasing me…"

"Haha, I'm sorry, Kaoru; that's cruel of me," he laughed, working at my neck again as he straddled my waist. I cried out sharply when he bit me and he immediately pulled away, glancing back at the door.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun?" called the familiar voice of our _onee_-san maid from just outside. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," replied Hikaru. "Kaoru just tripped; it's fine."

"Very well; please be careful, Kaoru-kun," she replied and we waited for her footsteps to fade before speaking again.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, looking up at Hikaru apologetically. He smiled back.

"It's fine. But I'll have to make sure I don't do that again…" he said thoughtfully. That upset me a little and I sat up, pulling myself close to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"But Hikaru, I _like_ it…" I moaned in his ear. "I _want_ you to…"

"Then you'll have to be quiet," he replied.

"I said I was sorry. You just surprised me…" I said, then brightened and smiled at him. "Go ahead, try it again; I promise I won't make any noise." He laughed and placed a hand at the side of my neck, leaning down and doing as I suggested, biting me harder and harder until he finally pulled a pained moan from my lips.

"That's not fair," I whispered, clenching my fingers on his shoulders and wishing he didn't have the ability to make me want him so badly. "You cheated, Hikaru…"

"Maybe so, Kaoru, but you promised," he said; I could hear the smirk in his voice. "I think we should play a punishment game for that…"

"B-but Hikaru…that would just make me louder…" I argued, really just not wanting to play such a game; Hikaru's punishment games were sometimes…too much for me. It wasn't the pain that I minded; I liked that part. But sometimes he would push me too far and then torture me by saying we couldn't go any further or it was late and we should sleep. Then I had to sleep next to him and he wouldn't give me what I wanted no matter how much I begged. Hikaru could be cruel sometimes.

"I know ways of getting around that," he said, his tongue brushing my ear with every word. "I think you deserve it, Kaoru. No? All right, what if I promise…to do exactly as you ask and give you everything you want? Would that help at all?"

"Everything?" I asked, glancing up at him. He nodded. "And you won't stop…unless I ask you to?" He shook his head.

"Would you rather play that way?" he asked, kissing my neck while I considered his conditions. When he finally looked up at me, I smiled.

"Okay," I said, moving close to him. "Let's play…"

"Ah-ah, not in here," he said, standing and picking up his jacket. "You should get dressed too…"

"Why?" I asked sadly as I pulled my shirt on. "I thought you said—" He silenced me by stepping over to the bed and pulling me up by my hand, bringing me into his arms and kissing me, hard. When I whimpered quietly, he laughed.

"That's why. We have to find somewhere where no one will hear you," he explained. That was a little embarrassing. He led me out of our room and through the house, most of which we had explored when we were younger. If anyone asked, we told them we were doing more exploring. We headed to a room that we knew no one ever used and went inside, locking the door behind us. While it wasn't as big or as well-decorated as our room, it was perfect for our purposes.

"What now, Hikaru?" I asked, turning to him. He smirked and pushed me against a wall, one of his hands holding mine and the other slipping under my shirt as he kissed the back of my neck even more intensely than before. Noticing that I was struggling, Hikaru laughed.

"There's no one around now…" he purred in my ear, his hand slowly making its way down my stomach. "You don't have to keep yourself quiet anymore…" I was relieved and cried out his name when he bit me again, quickly stripping off my jacket and shirt and throwing them to the ground.

"Your body is so perfect, Kaoru," he informed me, turning me to face him and running his hands down my chest and stomach. When his fingers reached the top of my pants, I blushed and stopped them, glancing up at his smirking face.

"You only say that because it's an exact copy of yours," I said, kissing him as he slipped his fingers into the sides of my pants, inching them downward slowly.

"That's not true. If I recall correctly…" My twin dropped down to kneel in front of me, continually pushing my pants downward as I bit my lip and waited. Once my pants had been removed, he slipped one side of my boxers down just a little, and lightly traced a scar on my right hip with his fingertips. "Mm-hmm; just where I remember it. Do you recall the night I gave you this, Kaoru?"

"How could I forget?" I asked with a smile. "That was the second time we almost got caught—"

"—because you screamed—"

"—because it hurt," I concluded, embarrassed. "Your teeth were sharp, and I wasn't used to being bitten…"

"You liked it." Hikaru said knowingly.

"I won't deny that. Do you want to go over there now?" I gestured to the opposite wall, on which there was a bed.

"No," he said, pulling me down to his level and pushing me onto my back. "Here is good."

"That's fine with me," I agreed, slipping my arms around his neck and kissing him again. Somehow, even though I was holding him that close, he managed to remove his own jacket and shirt, throwing them across the room and pressing me even closer against him.

"Now, about that punishment…" he whispered, working carefully at my neck.

"Mmh, sounds like fun," I replied coyly. "I can't wait…" He pulled away from me and removed his belt, reaching up and tying my hands with it. While he did this, his stomach was directly above my face, so I stretched up just a little and licked him, causing him to shiver.

Now that my hands were bound, he came back down and kissed my chest, trailing his hands down my sides until they reached my hips. Once there, he dug his fingernails into my skin and I cried out loudly, squirming but unable to reach him because my wrists were tied.

"Ah-ah-ah, Koaru; you know the rules. Don't move," he laughed and moved around behind me, pulling me up into his lap and biting along my shoulders while I reached up and hooked my arms around his neck, hardly noticing as his hand traveled down to my waist again.

"Aaaah…" I managed as his hand slipped into my underwear and… "Oh, my…! H-Hikaru…" I was clenching my fingers in his hair now and pulling him closer as he laughed, enjoying the fact that he could make me moan like that. _That_ was why it was called a punishment game.

"Hikaru…" I whispered pleadingly.

"Not yet," he said.

"What?! But you said—"

"I know. And I will. Just not yet," he told me. I pouted at him and crawled away, undoing his pants and pulling them off quickly. "Kaoru, what are you…?" I didn't answer, but continued to undress him, then used my all-too adept mouth to my advantage. I could almost see in my mind Hikaru turning bright red and biting his lip, as I knew he was. He reached down and entangled his fingers in my hair, subconsciously pulling me closer.

"Nnh…fine!" he cried after a short while, and I looked up at him, licking my lips. "You win." And _that_ was why punishment games could be fun sometimes. He pushed me up to my knees and placed two of his fingers in my mouth. I sucked on them without shame, practically overflowing with anticipation. Hikaru smiled at my eagerness, as well as the submissive look on my face.

"That's enough," he said, pulling his fingers from my lips. "On your hands and knees, now." I couldn't have argued even if I'd wanted to; when Hikaru was ready, he was ready. He quickly stripped me of my boxers and pushed his two wet digits into me, eliciting a weak groan from my throat. He moved his fingers a little, trying to help me adjust, and I bowed my head to the floor. My wrists were still tied with his belt, and they lay on the ground in front of me.

"Are you ready? Maybe we should try with one more," Hikaru said, pulling his hand away again. I had to smile: as much as he tried to act ruthless and mean, he truly wanted me to be comfortable…

"No, it's fine," I said. "It's not as fun if it doesn't hurt a little…" My brother laughed and slipped one arm around my stomach, pulling me up and holding my back tightly against his stomach. I found that at some point or another, he'd removed the rest of his clothes, too, because I could feel the familiar warmth and smoothness of him pressed against my skin.

"Ooh, Hikaru, we haven't done it like this in a while," I purred happily as he removed the belt that bound my hands. "How nice of you…" I dug my fingernails into his legs as he pushed himself into me. I didn't move at first, waiting until I was used to his presence again. Then, knowing what he expected, I sat up and pushed myself back down. Hikaru breathed hot and heavy across my neck, letting his hand wander between my legs.

"Very good, Kaoru; just like that…" he whispered, so I pushed myself up again, and back down. After a moment, it became a steady motion, and Hikaru's hand moved faster, making it very hard for me to concentrate on moving the way I knew he wanted me to.

"Hikaru…" I muttered. "You're holding too tight…" It had been a long time since I'd been afraid to say anything to him; our little relationship had stripped me of all shame. Even though the waves of pleasure we were both feeling, my twin had time to laugh at me, loosening his grip a little but keeping up his speed. We could only stand it for so long, and Hikaru seemed to reach his breaking point at the same time as me.

"That's good, Kaoru," he breathed, slowing his hand down and licking sweat off the back of my neck. "You're almost there…"

"Hikaru…I…aah…!" I arched my back and he covered my mouth with his free hand, knowing that my cry would be too loud to be kept a secret. In order to keep himself from vocalizing his feelings, he clamped his teeth down on my shoulder, causing tears to spring up in my eyes. When he released me, we both stayed still, panting heavily for a moment before collapsing to the floor. We were both hot and wet and in total ecstasy. "Oh, Hikaru… That was…better…better than we have…in a long time…"

"Mm-hm," he agreed, slipping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. He let me rest for just a moment before saying, "Let's do it again. I want to try a different position."

The sun had barely gone down when I cried out for Hikaru one final time, and we collapsed next to each other on the floor, panting. After a few minutes of lying there next to me, utterly exhausted, he spoke.

"Kaoru…we have to go back to our room, you know…"

"No…" I moaned, almost sobbing because I was so worn out and sore. "I don't think I can walk…"

"We have to, or someone will come find us in here," he insisted. And we _definitely_ didn't want that.

"Fine…" I whispered, sitting up with difficulty and beginning to redress myself. When Hikaru laughed again, I looked up at him in confusion.

"You have marks on your chest," he informed me, and I saw that it was true; there were red lines there where he'd scratched me.

"Well…you have them on your back," I replied as I pulled my pants back on. "So there."

We passed an _onee_-san maid on the way back to our room.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, you're going to bed so early?" she asked, and we nodded.

"Yeah, we've been doing a lot of…_exploring_ today, so we're very tired," Hikaru explained, and I nodded my silent agreement.

…

**A/N: Well, I was told it would be better if it were a **_**real**_** lemon…so I added a bit more to the story. What do you think? Maybe it's not perfect, but…is it better?**


End file.
